


Teacher's Pet

by Syn_Vengeance661



Category: Glam Rock RPF, Guns N' Roses, Music RPF, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Bottom Slash, Gentle Sex, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Student Slash, Teacher Duff McKagan, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Duff McKagan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syn_Vengeance661/pseuds/Syn_Vengeance661
Summary: Duff is the 6th year teacher of Slash, a student who was very problematic without even knowing it.However, from the corner of the eye, there was something that cautivated Duff about his student, and without a doubt, he would use it to his advantage...
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Slash
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Teacher's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> i was inspired by teacher's pet by venom.
> 
> also, keep in mind that this is modern duff, with a very young slash... 
> 
> ♕ hope y'all like it! ♕

"Saul, pay attention in class... "

Was something habitual professor McKagan used to say. 

His job as a teacher in that High School was quite respected. The others viewed him highly, and as a cool teacher. And, we can't forget the fact that every girl in the High School died only watching him. 

And it's that, with his 54 years, he maintained himself too well. The shirt and pants that all the teachers used, fit him as if he were a model. There was no denying that he looked mature, but incredibly sexy.

Something that made him stand out, is that he didn't like to be called by his real name, which is why everyone knew him as Duff.

Meanwhile, the hairy and fearless boy who had caught his eye was called Saul, he was 18 years old, and was an unique presence in the School. 

Maybe he wasn't that outrageous... but his group, my goodness.

Axl, Izzy and Steven were unstoppable. 

"Damn, Axl! Give me back my phone!"

The curly-haired boy was jumping around the room, going everywhere trying to corner the redhead to return it to him. It was half useless, because the other one was very fast. 

"Na-ah. "

Near them was Steven watching the scene amused, while Izzy watched it nonchalantly. The most normal thing in the world was Axl to annoy anyone, even his best friends. 

Everyone could agree that although the redhead is very cute, he was also a bastard.

"Take it off me, Slaaaaash!"

Tired of jumping like a rabbit trying to grab his phone, his anger was building up.

Axl rarely knew the limits, much less when he made fun of the younger boy.

"You're a motherfucking son of a bitch!"

Just when he had yelled it out, he smacked his shoulder accurately to release it. It worked, of course it did, but he wasn't counting on everyone to start looking at him.

Nor did he expect them to be silent, or that Professor McKagan would enter.

"Ugh... you will pay me later. "

He whispered to him as he sat down, pretending to be innocent looking away. Grabbing his belongings, Slash turned only to find his teacher leaning against his desk, arms folded and staring at him. 

Uh-oh.

"Saul Hudson, I will see you after school. "

It's been a long time since Slash got into trouble thanks to his friends. He had no good luck because he always seems to be the culprit.

Quickly the class had started again, and his mind was wandering wildly. It's no secret that he does very poorly in almost every subject, and this time, he concentrated on just looking at Duff.

His blond hair, which was not as long as his own, was slipping as he explained on the board, and his shirt looked much tighter today.

Maybe it was his imagination...

But he couldn't deny the fact that his professor looked fucking sexy. 

And he was lucky to see him after school.

Although not so lucky, because he will surely make him a report.

Before he even knew it, the bell had rung. He simply hoped that no one had noticed his mental journey, because he hadn't paid attention to absolutely anything in the class.

As if it had been organized, everyone got up wanting to leave. It was as if they had run away to their freedom.

However, the last, and at a leisurely pace, was Axl, who passed just above Slash only to hit him tremendously with his elbow.

The truth is that you could say he wasn't lucky at all, because the teachers never saw when the redhead teased him.

Huffing, he dropped his head onto the table. He was tired of absolutely everything.

"Saul. "

"Call me Slash, prof... "

He babbled under his big mane.

Slightly distracted, he hadn't realized that Duff had closed the door with the latch.

"Sau-... Slash. Get up now. "

With all the laziness in the world, he looked at his teacher into his deep hazel eyes. And then he realized... For how long was he so close to him?

"Could you explain to me what happened in the classroom, just before I arrived?"

"Axl had taken my phone. He didn't want to give it to me, and then I hit him..."

He hesitated a little. It made him nervous that he was so close to him, with that look that could see inside his soul.

"Hmm... "

Duff had put himself in a thoughtful position, then returned to his normal one.

"You know that's not justified, right? I could give you a penalty... "

Slash mentally screamed, he didn't want to have more problems than he already had.  
Sometimes he inspired to be like Izzy. Well in the notes, and Axl respected him because he was a little afraid of the raven-haired.

This time, Duff crossed his legs as he analyzed him. Saul simply had something that made him stand out, and he didn't understand why. He always liked blondes... And still, he noticed him, which was the complete opposite of what he wanted.

Tanned skin, brown eyes that denoted gentleness, kissable thick lips, and he had those beautiful curlers that almost always covered his young and attractive face.

He didn't understand what was the desire he found in him.

... Besides, it's not like he was gay either.

"You have behaved very badly, and as a teacher, I must punish you. "

The older blond had gotten closer to him, only to remove his beautiful curls from his face. The more he watched him, the more he liked those plump lips, which were now breathing a little roughly.

"I'll give you a chance... But, you won't get it that easy."

He had felt a great change of air as soon as he said that. Slash was tense, and he was afraid of what he might say.

"Kiss me. "

Shame had quickly built up on Slash's cheeks.  
What the fuck? Did he hear well?

"W-What?"

Duff put his hand carefully on Slash's thigh, as if he wanted to give him comfort.  
Knowing that he felt such strange things for his student, this was a perfect opportunity to know what he really wanted from the young man.

"Kiss me, Saul... "

His breathing felt so hot as he was so close. The brunet was still shocked, although he liked the idea quite a bit (actually a lot)...

It was nothing serious, he supposed... And... Y'know he was of legal age.

And well... Nothing better than doing it with your sexy teacher.

Slash, in a quick motion, closed the gap between the two, putting his hand on Duff's hair.

At first it might seem somewhat innocent, but as more time passed, their tongues began to intertwine and sighs were heard.

They were agitated, and you could tell they were enjoying it.

Separating with a thread of saliva connecting their mouths, the blond smiled placidly at him. Everything felt great, and this dark-haired young man was as addictive as a good bottle of vodka.

Not even with Susan happened this feeling.

Slash, meanwhile, was flushed to his ears. His mind was short circuiting and he didn't believe what he had done. He also couldn't believe how needy he felt, because he couldn't stop noticing the erection his teacher had. He wasn't looking at it covertly, and his lips ached for him, although he didn't want to admit it.

"Do it. "

The hoarse and eager voice of his teacher startled him. Inevitably, he wanted to get down on his knees, despite being somewhat embarrassed. Was he really going to do this? He wasn't gay.

Neither of them were gay. 

So... Why did he wanted to do it?

Pulling down the zipper of his pants, Slash raised his head only to see his professor's lustful eyes. Suddenly everything felt so much hotter, the warmth of those eyes made him feel good, and he quickly positioned himself between his legs.

He brought his mouth to Duff's member and he could almost feel it throbbing. The older one slowly closed his eyes, as his breathing sounded shaky and his flesh felt impatient. His big hands reached out to pull a little of the brunet's hair.

And of course, rest assured, Slash would never forget this day.

Finally meeting, his tongue played with the tip, until he dared to put it in his mouth. Not the whole length, because, although it wasn't a surprise to anyone, the blond was well endowed.

His head went up and down the more he delighted in listening to his sighs and growls. They motivated him to keep going, and while he didn't consider himself an expert on this, Duff loved what those thick lips looked like around his member.

Clearly, he didn't miss out the great opportunity to pull his soft curly hair whenever he could. He was giving him a good blowjob, surprising for a newbie, at least that's what Duff thought.

With a greater effort, he pushed his mouth even further so that he could put it all in, earning a growl from the tallest. Quickly they began to have a harder rhythm, motivated by what had just happened.

The muffled sounds and whimpering of the darker one were becoming more evident and the blond only got more turned on.

"It's... It's enough. "

Duff grabbed roughly, but not pulling Slash's hair too far to kiss him. He didn't care at all if his mouth tasted like his member, he just wanted to go back to those lips.

They lasted like this for a while until they finally parted with a knowing look. They knew how far they wanted to go. And although this was nothing serious, they promised that this was something they would never regret.

The brunet stood on the desk with his back to him. He was a little ashamed of what he was doing. But he was trying not to think too much with his rational head right now...

His erection was killing him in those tight leather pants he wore, while Duff simply delighted in seeing the other's ass.

Standing behind him, he began to kiss him and leave marks on his neck. His skillful hands exploring and touching the fabric of the clothing he was now removing. Slash's moans were being heard little by little, and if with one hand he was removing his clothes, the other was in the brunet's mouth.

It was still school hours for other classrooms, so they didn't want to attract attention.

Slowly, Duff pulled his 3 fingers out of Slash's warm, clammy mouth. He had to prepare him first, he wasn't going to be a beast.

"Are you ready, honey?"

He whispered sweetly to the other in his ear. He was still catching his breath. He wanted to make him comfortable, even though they were kind of a... Forbidden relationship, so to speak.

Being careful, he inserted a finger first. His insides felt hot and tight, so he knew it would take a while. However, thinking about how tight it would feel to be around those walls excited him greatly...

... Honestly, he needed to calm down. He was no longer a teenager to be so needy.

Seeing that he got used to the first, he carefully inserted the other two. He had tensed a little, but he gently began to kiss his neck and back while whispering words of love to calm him down.

"You're doing so well. You look very cute... "

Suddenly, a very loud moan had been heard in the room. Duff smiled proudly of himself, knowing that he had found the point the other would love so much.

Clutching the desk was Slash, a little shocked, feeling the blush even stronger as he looked at him in surprise. It was so embarrassing that he saw and heard him like that...

"I'm glad you enjoy it. "

He twisted his fingers again at that point, causing his student to arch his back and give a sharp moan. The brunet again turned his head to look at him reproachfully.

"Sorry, I like how you sound. "

Slash found it very difficult to get mad at him if he looked at him with that cute smile.

Positioning himself at his entrance, he held him gently against his desk. He finally started to introduce himself, and almost gave a moan of how tight and hot it was inside. He had to calm down a bit to not start ramming him unintentionally.

"Saul... Can I move now?"

He waited a moment for the brunet to get used to the feeling. It might seem like torture, but he also understood how much it could hurt.

"Y-Yeah... "

With that fragile tone he had, he felt that he could do it now. His thrusts were gentle, as if they didn't want to hurt him and they showed him the little affection he felt for him since he had seen him in his classes.

"A-ahah... "

His groans delighted the older man's ears. Slash's walls felt amazing, and he tried as much as he could find that spot that would drive him crazy.

"D-Duff... Go faster p-please."

As if freeing himself from a weight on his back, he was finally able to fulfill his fantasy of ramming him faster. He held him by his hips as he pulled him closer to his body.

He wanted to leave marks on his dark skin as he loved how they looked. Purple, pink, red, they were a mesmerizing mix.

He could easily find his point, and the only thing the brunet could do was moan at how good he was feeling. He clung to the desk more and more because of how rude his teacher was being with his body.

He loved it, he loved this too much.

The sound of their skins colliding, along with their ragged breaths and Slash's moaning were all that could be heard in there. Duff stretched out his arm only to reach the other's member, who had been asking for some attention for some time and began to masturbate him to the rhythm of his thrusts.

"A-aah, agh, Duff!"

1, 2, 3, 4, 5 thrusts, it didn't take long for him to come after all the time he was waiting. His vision only saw white and he was very tired. He lay down more on the desk, while Duff admired the view in front of him.

His member went in and out of that dark entrance in an exciting motion, and he was already very close to the climax. Grabbing him tightly by his curly hair, he gave him another kiss in which their tongues were protagonists. Slash simply clung to him as much as he could for his fear of falling.

With one last growl, he entered as far as he could into Slash, clinging tightly and finally filling his interior.

Agitated and tired, he settled him in his arms. And he enjoyed the scene, because the curly-haired one seemed to be about to fall asleep.

He looked so adorable with his red, puffy lips, and even more with the prominent blush on his cheeks.

Giving him a tender kiss on the forehead, he carefully dressed him again. He didn't want to disturb his sweet dreams.

Of course, he also got his zipper up. But obviously, after this, a shower would be so much better than being this dirty.

He looked lovingly at Slash, leaving him settled in his chair. Maybe it would look like he had fallen asleep or something like that. Anyways, no one was going to enter, because he would leave the key only for him.

Smiling for the last time pleased, he knew he had achieved his purpose.

He was going to remember this, and hoped Slash did too.

Leaving the room, his thoughts just wanted the brunet to stay with him.

What if he turned him into his right hand, or more precisely, he became his teacher's right hand...?

Amused, he longed to hear how his best friends would tease him for being "Teacher McKagan's pet."


End file.
